Night Terrors
by LadyAmongWolves
Summary: Dante returns after a Mission involving a family haunted by an Incubus, after a series of mishaps he declares his day couldn't possibly get worse...Until one of the haunted family members falls into his care. Rated M for language/slight lemon in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own Dante, he is of Capcom's Devil May Cry series. Much love 3

* * *

><p>It's not like my day hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot already... Now this?<p>

Guess I'll start from the beginning...

To start, 3 hours sleep... I don't care who you are, that's like a cold slap in the face as soon as your eyes open just as you were going to crash into another solid 3 hours but no, not this time. The previous night was spent spraying bullets into a demon that rapes it's victims while sleeping, apparently causing much unrest for the family resulting in one the kids to run off in fear. That got me thinking that I could become a potential victim to my own subconscious after I'd given it plenty of thought... Bad idea. That certainly didn't help getting much needed rest for the following day.

My eyes were forced open as I'd heard somebody banging on the front door... Goddamnit, I'd finally pushed the thought of becoming an incubus' fuck buddy out of my mind and finally allowed the sandman to have his way with me, but no.

"Dante!" I heard Lady holler from the office, " Wake up you lazy ass!"

"If only she knew.."I mumbled into my pillow grasping my sheets out of sheer displeasure at her arrival. "I'm UP!"

I sighed heavily as I heaved the blankets over onto the other side of the bed, I grabbed the most necessary pieces of clothing required to go downstairs without offending Lady and hobbled my way out of the bedroom, doing up the belt buckle as I made my way downstairs.

She cut her eyes at me as soon as she had a clear view of my face, her eye brows pressed closely together she snapped, "Well it's about —Holy shit Dante, you look like Hell."

I glared back at her and said with a scoff , "Ya think?"

"Long night?" she guessed.

Sitting in my usual spot I hurled my legs over the desk and landed them a cozy spot, I looked at her and explained eagerly " Did you know there are demons that can rape you in your sleep?"

"The Incubus." She answered, " lusty little bastards."

I shuttered, I honestly was not privy to the idea of my hottest wet dream turning out to be the ugliest little demon on the face of the earth, it made my skin crawl after having seen it the night before

"Waddya want?" I asked picking up one of the magazines on the desk.

"My cut." She huffed impatiently, "need I remind you that last month— "

"Alright alright," I cut her off reaching into my pocket and producing several bills, sifting through most of it belonging to her and counting what I'd have remaining... Damnit...

"Thanks!" She snatched the bills from my fingers, and placed them strategically into her blouse. She shot back at me smiling rather cynically "That'll keep _my_ roof over my head."

"And you could care less that I'm practically on the brink of conducting my business out of a cardboard box" I glared at her over my reopened reading material.

"If worse comes to worse" She chimbed making her way out the door, she turned back and winked "You could always whore yourself out to the incubus."

A growl came over me and I quickly found myself hurling Rebellion towards the door as she made her way out, it landed just above her head into the door as she was opening it to exit, where she looked back and added "Give it a rest, Dante. You don't have the nerve to penetrate me with your big overcompensating butter knife."

"OUT!"

And out she went. I could feel the satisfied grin on her face that she'd left me borderline broke.

With the last bit of money I had, the wretched sensation I felt in my gut, I did what any sensible man would have done...

Pizza...

* * *

><p>I have to admit. Pizza makes the world go round.<p>

Yeah I know, it was 10:00AM and I was ordering pizza already, but given the circumstances, I needed some serious comfort food. I was worn out, nearing my last penny, and almost afraid to go back to sleep.

As soon as my pizza was delivered I dived into it quickly, a party sized pie was just what I needed to get my day back on track. I set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch, laid down and let sheer cheesy bliss take over me. It was like having a love affair. Cept no guilt or having to give my number out.

Having finished what I could I put the rest into the fridge for later, possibly even tomorrow, and decided that perhaps a drive out on the motorcycle would help get my day back on track, ignoring the fact that I was probably in no condition to be operating heavy machinery.

I went back upstairs to adorn the biking chaps, trench coat and good old fashioned awesome. I was going to start my day over without the wear and tear from the night before.

I snatched good old Ebony and Ivory off one of the coffee tables, grabbed the keys off the key ring at the door and made my way towards my crimson Harley. The moment I turned my keys into the ignition my heart dropped... The Harley puttered to life and quickly died as it coughed up the last of it's gas... No bike ride for today.

"FUUUCK!" I cursed loudly, the entire word echoing into the neighbourhood.

An old man walking by the shop yelled out shaking his fist angrily, "Watch yer mouth son!"

I flipped him off and made my way back into the shop, being sure to slam the door extra hard.

"Could this day get_ any _worse already." I signed as I sunk my pathetic self against the front door onto the floor, my head buried into my arms resting on my knees.

My question was met with silence for quite some time as I remained in the same position for several minutes...

Than it happened...

The rustling in the kitchen snapped me out of my daze, I could hear a very faint sound of munching through the paper thin walls that connected the office to the kitchen off to the right. With the unquestionable sound of the floor boards creaking, I drew ebony and Ivory to quickly dispose of the vermin that was invading my kitchen. God help it if it got anywhere near my left overs. I slowly made my way trying not to cause the floor to buckle under my weight, scaring off the offending critter.

As I went to turn into the kitchen, guns drawn. I was met with a bullet to the head.

Dear Day: Fuck you. Sincerely, Dante.

* * *

><p>I woke up to muffled sobs coming from the corner of the kitchen near the fridge, I rubbed the glaze off my eyes after I dug out the bullet lodged in my right eye brow. I made my way up and was met with a frantic little voice.<p>

"Don't move! O-or I'll!"

"What" I scoffed pinching the bridge of my nose, and went for a closer look at my assailant, "A shot like that would kill any normal human. You think a second good shot will do the trick?"

"D-DEMON!" It shrieked.

The figure before me became clear, first thing was a half eaten pizza slice on the floor... Oh Hell no... A gun in my direction was the second thing... small fingers gripping the trigger was third... And finally...

There was a kid at the end of the gun. Couldn't have been any older than 14.

"Just let me go!"

A stare was all I could manage, A blank, clueless stare. I could feel possible explanations for the current situation just flying out the window.

As I got a better look at the kid it was soon obvious that this kid was in fact a young girl, her hair cropped short and spiked in the back, it made it a little harder to distinguish, but If I hadn't known better, I'd say this was me when I was this young. The kid was adorning some pretty crazy attire, but who was I to judge.

"Ya just gonna stare at me all day old man?" She asked through a fearful voice, "Fuck you!"

The offensive language caught me off guard, coming from such a tiny girl "Hey watch your..."Than I remembered the old man outside and stopped short.

She kept the gun cocked towards my direction, her eyes fierce with a determined stance, she wasn't moving until I cleared a path.

"Why don't you put that away," I suggested, cautiously advancing towards the offending juvenile "No ones going to hurt you"

"Bullshit" She raised the gun back towards my head, "I wasn't born yesterday I know what you demons are like."

"Cut me some slack!"I advised arms out to admit defeat " Last I remembered you broke into MY place, and from the looks of it, are helping yourself to MY goddamn PIZZA!"

She quickly glanced down at her half eaten pizza discarded next to her foot, and back at me, " So what, You can starve for all I care. Your nothing but a rapist."

That last sentence caught me completely off guard " Excuse me?"

"You're one of the incubus that keeps attacking me in my sleep!"

I blinked, trying to recall the night prior, and remembered having done away with the demon myself... I remembered an old man had called in the job because of countless sleepless nights his family had been having for the past months... this must have been his daughter.

"I haven't slept in 39 days because of you" She hissed, her eyes ringed with the obvious symptoms of crazed sleep deprivation, they were sunken and lacked any kind of humanity. "Afraid that I'll be ravaged for hours on end. My Parents thought I'd been having sleep paralysis, screaming in my sleep, unable to move, but completely aware of my surroundings..."

It definitely sounded a lot awful than just having an erotic dream... I couldn't imagine having one of those things actually try to have their way with you... in their demon form... at least some of them took on a more pleasant appearance, some didn't frankly give a care in the world how they'd be seen. And clearly it left this girl scarred for life.

"Night terrors my ass."She finished, the gun trembling in her grasp "I couldn't spend another night in that house, It's haunted I know it is!"

"So you ran away?" I asked curiously,

"3 days ago."She responded unsteadily, " I went around the house last night and found you lurking around... I knew it had to be you... You probably had your way with my MOM you sick perverted demon!"

"Hey!" I cried out offended, " I was the one your parents called when they figured out it was a demon! I got rid of that incubus last night!"

Unable to keep the gun in her tiny hands steady, she lowered it slightly to bore deep into my soul with her piercing blue eyes, normally they'd probably look vivid like a tranquil oasis, but now they were so vacant and red from lack of sleep and possibly a nervous breakdown.

"So it's dead..."She breathed finally finding truth in my words.

"Dead" I repeated bending down to relieve her of the threatening weapon from her grasp "No more bad dreams."

What happened next was certainly the icing on the cake for my horrendous day...

The kid passed out. Exhausted, spent... Dead tired.

And I thought losing 3 hours of sleep was unbearable...

So here I was...Sleep deprived, broke, no bike, a lot less pizza than what I'd ever hoped for... and now a teenaged delinquent sleeping in my bed... that last one had lawsuit written all over it. I could feel it.

I had to find out how to get back in touch with the kids parents, I didn't typically record addresses or phone numbers, and I wished I had now. I couldn't for the life of me remember where this kid lived.

I gave up the search and simply had to wait for the kid to wake up... Chances are, that would have to wait until tomorrow, possibly the day after. I had a better mind than to wake a kid that hadn't slept in well over a month. I had to keep her somewhere out of the way while I tried to keep my business going, god knows I needed the money badly enough. But with no calls coming in, I decided that I needed some sleep myself before I started going crazy and breaking into people's houses...

That kid had some more explaining to do come sun rise...

More to come soon, please review =D


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun quickly snapped me out of a well deserved sleep as it crept its way through the windows in front of the shop, illuminating the entire room with a new day ahead. I'd diligently attempted to roll over and drift back into a few more hours of sleep, but the sun was proving to be too much to ignore. I than tried to feel through the pile on the coffee table next to the couch to shelter my now burning retinas with an old magazine, but simply resulted in the pile to noisily topple to the ground ...

"Shit..."

Might as well start the day...

A shower was the first thing on my to do list. Discard my clothes and find something new to wear. As I made a mental note of things to accomplish in the day I remembered my unexpected guest from the day before. That armed girl who ran away from her home, broke into my shop, stole my pizza than had the nerve to accuse me of raping her... And was now sleeping comfortably my bed upstairs... Shit... I needed new clothes, but whatever, the longer I can hold off doing laundry the better.

No breakfast for me either, what would have been eaten at this time went to the little thief upstairs. I was sure to make a mental note to obtain the girls name when she woke from her damn near eternal slumber.

After mulling over the things that had been brought to my attention so early in the day; No breakfast, no clean clothes, no gas in the Bike, no money to fill it with, no calls and not damn near enough sleep as I'd hoped, I was _certain_ there was more shit to endure before things got better. Oh joy...

Luckily as I twisted the knob to the shower I was pleasantly presented with hot water to enjoy. I stripped down to nothing and pulled the curtains back to make my way in, I closed my eyes and hung my head down to let the hot steamy water cascade off the back of my head. I stretched my arms out to the shower wall for support and stepped forward to allow the water to run down my back. I could have fallen asleep had I flipped the light switch, but the sound of the shower and the hot water running down the full length of my body was enough to dare I say wash away the tortures from the day prior, and really, that's all I could hope for.

I snapped out of my daze and got to washing up.

Through the sound of the water in my ears, I'd swear I began to hear footsteps walking lightly through the floor boards upstairs. I made a conscious decision to wrap up my shower in case the kid was going need the bathroom. I grabbed the nearest towel and rung it over my hair to quickly dry it out, and resumed drying the rest of myself, I could than hear the stairs buckling violently as the girl made her way downstairs... Shit I needed to hurry up before she—

BANG the bathroom door flew open and smashed into the opposing wall before I could react

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

As predicted... the day was going to get worse before it got better ...

"Lady?" I asked securing the towel around my waste. Not turning before doing so.

Without hesitation Lady slammed the bathroom door behind her and grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look at her, her two toned eyes pierced me with a vicious glare now flaming with fiery resentment.

"There is a FUCKING Child in your bed!"

Shit I knew that wouldn't look right on the outside.

"It's not what you think" I told her flatly sure not to meet her tone with a guilty sounding demeanor, if I knew anything about most people it's that when they tried their damnedest to look innocent was usually when they were in fact lying through their teeth.

"Than tell me what the hell is going on here, Dante!" She stepped in front of me and held both her arms on either side of me against the cold wall, ready to snap if I said the wrong thing.

The wall making contact with my skin sent a shiver up my spine, doubled with the blood thirsty devil huntress who now had me cornered.

"You remember me talking about the Incubus at someone home yesterday?"

"What about it!"

I went to lower her hands from either side of me and continued to explain, "She's one of the victims of that incubus, she ran away from home and thought I was the one terrorizing the family, so she followed me and while she was here, decided to steal from the fridge too..."Lady's gaze didn't wane, it's fierce glare still continued to bore into my soul seeking truth. I went on to say, "I explained that I was the one her family hired to exterminate the demon and that it was dead. Listen Lady, that kid upstairs hasn't had a single night's rest for the past month and when she knew that no harm was going to come, she collapsed. I took her to my bed to get a good night sleep..." When she didn't back down I than added, "Oh for Christ sake I slept on the couch already! What more do you want from me?"

She than relinquished her stance and turned around sighing, "Good... Because if that wasn't the case, I would have to kill you."

"No doubt.."

"So what are you going to do with her when she wakes up?" She asked making her way towards the now cracked bathroom door.

"Obviously I'm going to have her go home, she can't stay here, " I proceeded to dry myself off as Lady's eyes were averted towards the door, " there's no threat anymore. Plus the streets out at night are just as bad as any demon these days."

"True enough. "she agreed, she looked back and added, "And I guess because your bike is out of juice you couldn't take her home either then."

"Way to point out the obvious" I slipped into my pants and draped the towel over my shoulders, following Lady out the door into the office, I sat at the desk chair and sighed "I could use some money to at least get me some gas for the bike to get her home safely. You did clean me out last night y'know."

She stood averted contemplating for quite some time before sighing deeply and turning towards me, reaching into her shirt pulling out a 20 dollar bill, she past it over to me with resentful eyes and stated clearly, " Spend this on Pizza and I'll _never_ bail you out ever again Dante."

I could feel the sparkle in my eyes as I gazed at my previously owned money, I pinched the bill between my index and middle finger and waved victoriously, "Thanks Lady! I can get the little lady home and a well deserved joyride too!"

"Yeah, whatever," She turned to leave strutting her way out, "You do that, those were my plans for the day thanks very much"

Finally, things were looking up.

"The next time I see that you've been broken into..."Her voice echoed into the office, she turned back and glared, " I'll just keep driving."

"Aww, you were worried." I smiled sweetly at her, being sure to add a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Fuck you"

With that last expletive, Lady left the building.

After Lady Left I took to digging into the desk to pull out some writing material, wanting to leave a note behind for the girl should she wake up before my return. The Gas Station was the next thing in question in order to get her home safely.

"Hey kid, I went out to get some gas for your trip home" I than reluctantly added "Help yourself to the pizza in the fridge if you're hungry." My eyes fell on those last words knowing damn well that it would probably be a few days before I got to eat again, than added another line " PS: the names Dante."

I left the note on door leading up to my bedroom, grabbed the old clothes from the bathroom and headed out.

* * *

><p>I'd returned to Devil May Cry with 4 litres of Gas, my eyes fell upon my neglected Crimson Harley as she longed for the vibrant purr of her motor to rattle her gorgeous frame once more. I trotted over to her parked state. I was damn near gushing with excitement to fill her with plenty of fuel for my next joy ride. I emptied the fuel into the gas tank and screwed the lid on tight, running my gloved hand over every inch of her as I retreated back into the building.<p>

I opened the doors to the shop to be greeted with a pair of well rested eyes, and sure enough, she was helping herself to my leftovers.

"I got your note" She reassured pushing a spare plate of pizza slices towards me "Thanks so much."

"The pleasure was all mine" I purred, so happy that It wouldn't be days now before I ate again, I perched myself on the corner of my desk and dug in, after a few mouthfuls I added, "So once we're finished eating I'll be taking you back to your parents."

It was silent for a few moments as we ate before she stated with almost a whimper "I don't want to go back home Dante..."

I felt my heart drop and a piece of crust lodge itself in my windpipe... I coughed into my arm and looked back at her with a determined glare "Listen, Kid. You need to go back home to your parents, I can't keep you here."

"But I'm scared" She buried her face into her arms and slouched over; she continued shaking "Those demons are fucking sick! They targeted me specifically!"

Still unnerved by the girls mouth I had to admit "Listen Kid, you're not old enough to see a PG rated flick so much as take that tone with me."

She raised her head and glare at me "Oh Sure, I'm not old enough to cuss but I'm old enough to get dry fucked by demons in my sleep? That makes perfect sense!"

I decided not to argue... Kid had a point.

But nonetheless I simply couldn't harbour a soon to be missing child in my shop, I was not eager to have another incident like this morning with Lady take place, especially with authorities should they find here here. I'd be shut down and incarcerated for sure.

"Please... Dante, What If there was more of them?"

I began to lose patience, "Listen kid, The Incubus that haunted your house is dead, I made damn well sure of that," I sighed looking down at her and added " Besides, this is my place of business and It's really not a place for minors to be hanging around all the time,"

"So what!" She retorted intolerantly and slammed her fists down on the desk, "You think I give a shit if you have hookers over and bang heroine ? Trust me I think I've been through worse for the past month!"

Taken aback from her boldness I explained simply "I just can't keep you here! Your parents are probably worried sick!"

She scoffed crossing her arms rebelliously "like they care... They spent a whole month accusing me of waking up screaming and crying at night just to get attention! Only recently did they realise after MOM had been rapped that I was telling the FUCKING truth! AFTER I`d been raped repeatedly night after night!"

It was indeed a tough pill to swallow, the incubus indisputably scarred her for life... To think there were demons out there that prayed on virgin girls... My heart did honestly go out to this kid, but I didn't have the patience for broken appliances let alone a ravaged teenage girl who refused to go home after the fact. I wasn't anyone security blanket.

God give me strength...

"And to think I thought this might help protect me too..." She removed the holster from her belt and discarded the firearm onto my desk where I'd finally gotten a good look at it, having forgotten to do so when I'd confronted her in the kitchen the day before. I was shocked to see the kind of heat she was packing.

"Is that a-?"

"500 Mag S&W... Was my Moms" She finished " Not like it would have done any good for me given_ you're _still alive..." She stared at the handgun some time before her eyes became glistened with tears, and looked up at me desperately beseeching "Please Dante... I can't go home... I'm scared."

I groaned exasperatedly, This kid may have put on a tough exterior, but deep down it seemed she wasn't going to have it any other way... And honestly I couldn't blame her. I was struggling within myself to weigh the pros and cons of keeping this girl in my care. Sure she'd be around here while I was conducting business, but how was she any different from Patty Lowell? She used to hang around and even made herself useful at times. But as I nurtured that thought, I soon realised that this girl was far from anything like Patty. This girl was damaged goods beyond repair and had a demented personality to boot, going as far as stealing firearms from her parents and breaking into homes. Trust was becoming the main issue with letting her stay. That was the big thing... Finally, I decided her fate.

"I'll keep you here if you can follow these simple rules."

She raised her head attentively, "Really?"

" Yeah, first of all, you're not allowed to handle any of the weaponry that passes through those doors." I said pointing at the exit. Last thing I needed on my plate was a hormonal teenager in the possession of Devil Arms, "Secondly, understand that your stay here is temporary, you will eventually have to go back home." She unenthusiastically nodded in agreement " third, You will keep the on goings of this office to yourself, nothing leaves those front doors... "She nodded again, " You will have respect for your elders, IE Me. And finally, you need to tell me your name missy"

She kept quiet for a moment and I suddenly felt a sense of Déjà Vu.

"Missy's fine."

I shook my head, recalling my debut with Lady.

I turned my back on the girl and picked up my second slice of pizza, as I bit into it and chewed, I sincerely hoped deep down that this wasn't some horrible horrible mistake...

* * *

><p>Review please! Much love for my readers! 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My first evening with Missy proved uneventful, which was more than I could ask for given the track record I'd been keeping the last few days. She mostly just watched TV or could be heard strumming cords with my guitar to some of her favorite tunes she found playing on the jukebox. At least the kid had a decent taste in music. When we weren't listening to music on record, she was playing them herself. The kid had talent to boot.

"Smells like teen spirit" I nodded to her cords, she began to play the opening rift to the title without a single miss.

She looked up and smiled still strumming, "One of my favorite songs." She admitted, "Not going to lie but if I could have a love affair with his voice I would."

I chuckled, "Chocolate for the ears"

She nodded.

"Kurt Cobain is way before your time though," I mentally calculated, " You probably weren't even a twinkle in your Fathers eye when he died."

"That may be so," Missy agreed now tuning the cords on the guitar, "But his voice will echo through the ages for future generations to love and cherish."

I smiled. Deep down, this kid had passion. It was such a shame that she had to be subjected to the likes of demons. Truly sad I thought, and was painfully reminded of the way I came to choose my profession myself. As sick and twisted as her case may have been, her enemy at least left her and her loved ones alive to appreciate the days they had left with one another.

"So what are you exactly" Missy inquired after relinquishing the guitar to take up the drum set sitting off in the corner.

I approached the question carefully, not wanting to have her inclined that I was in anyway anything like the demons she came to be acquainted with. It was obvious that she wouldn't accept a simple 'human being' answer, given my encounter with the S&W, and lived, "I'm a little bit of both." I began, I set down the magazine that I'd been pretending to read for the duration of her presence, "A half breed, so to say."

She began to tap the cymbals quietly, taking in what I'd said and examining it closely to come up with the response, "So you're the result of a human and demon union..."

"That's right."

She ceased tapping the cymbals and stared off into space for what felt like hours, I knew what was going on... Trying to decipher if there was any chance that her own body may have been harbouring demonic offspring, the direct result of her many encounters with the incubus that had been haunting her family.

"So it's possible... isn't it.."

I carefully responded, "A small chance..."

I didn't want to get into too much detail about the Incubus with her... surly if she knew what it was, that she would be aware of their sole purpose; repopulate with an unsuspecting, defenceless host, repeatedly if possible to ensure procreation.

Her hand found her way to her abdomen in a way that made it look like something would burst out at any moment; I could see the fear in her eye as she imagined carrying a monster within herself.

"Dante..." She whispered, her voice shaking with dread.

"Relax." I reassured, trying to sound nonchalant, "You would know if you were pregnant... especially with a demon child."

We were both drawn out of our conversation by the sound of the front doors creaking open, in walked Lady bearing gifts it appeared, a square box with a tray on top holding 2 coffee cups.

"You eaten yet..?"She asked me not noticing Missy on drums.

"She has" I pointed towards Missy, I walked around the desk to quickly relieve Lady of the burden of carrying my supper so I could quickly devour it.

"Oh, she's still here?" She asked curiously looking towards the drum set, "I thought you were taking her home... "her voice dropped considerably. "Dante.."

I couldn't respond from the face full of Pizza, Missy was quick to reply on my behalf ,"I'm not ready to leave..." she muttered shyly.

Lady altered her typical tone with the sweetest voice I could have ever heard as she asked Missy cordially, "Why what's wrong sweetie?"

"Because I know that it's not over yet."She concluded, I stopped chewing to ensure that I heard her well, "There's no way of knowing that the Incubus have all been killed... I know for a fact that there was often times more than one present in one night."

Great... So there _were_ more of them. I felt relieved to know that I hadn't brought Missy back home just yet, only to be subjected to the abuse again.

Than I could feel Lady's two toned eyes turn to ice as she was met with this explanation. Surely the thought of this young girl getting gang banged by demons set her off as badly as it did me when I was first briefed on the case many nights ago. But I remember only having disposed of one incubus, and if I knew Lady like I did, I knew she'd probably be the one to immediately ensure that none were left at Missy's residence. No Demon would ever come near her again if Lady had anything to say about it.

"Dante." Lady started, "How many did you kill that night"

"Just one" I answered, I removed the coffee cups out of the tray and passed one to Lady and continued , "There was just the one there when I went. Hell I even stuck around in case anymore showed up, but after the first... Nothing. Mission accomplished."

"Well clearly that wasn't the case," She scolded hard-heartedly, "Guess I'm going to have to finish your job for you Dante. If I weren't for me, She'd probably get hurt again!"

"Hey, I didn't know there was more than just the one, and I even took the proper precautions in case there were and nothing came up, chew me out if you want, but if you want to make yourself useful than feel free to take over this job. Be my guest, I'm sure you'll have a friend in Missy for life if you do."

"Missy?"

She responded with a sweet smile and raised her hand with a small wave, "That's me."

Lady smiled back, she walked over to Missy and looked deep into her eyes ensuring no harm would ever cross her path.

"I'll make sure that no demon ever hurts you again..."She declared. I could literally see the flame lit in her heart as it went out to Missy. Lady knew everything and anything there was to know about the incubus, and I could tell that it truly sickened her that they would target such a young girl, "You just stay here and Dante will keep an eye on things here, ok?"

Missy sparkled what looked like a sense of genuine trust for the first time since I'd taken the responsibility of being her Guardian. Something about Lady struck somewhat of a maternal bond with Missy, something that I'm sure her own mother hadn't been keen on in recent weeks, given the circumstances.

"I'll be sure to photograph the gruesome murder of these demons my dear Missy."Lady announced as she made her way out the door, she turned back to Missy and added , "To reassure your new found freedom come this night forth."

Lady took to ruffling the now carefree teen's already spiked hair as she bid farewell and took on her new mission: Operation Blood Bath.

The doors to Devil May Cry creaked loudly and echoed throughout the room as they shut tight, a sound to Missy that simply heralded closure to her horrors. She'd be able to return home safely come sunrise and begin the healing process without incident.

It would only be within the following hours that it became clear that the end was far from near.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys! More to come, please review, it warms the cockles of my heart =3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Will she really kill them all, Dante?"

"She'd wipe their entire race off the face of the planet if she could."

The two of us had been engaging in conversation to pass the time it seemed, with no calls coming in I figured I might as well get to know my pint sized roommate. I asked her if she had any siblings, turned out she was an only child. Her Parents both worked within the Christian Monastery in Capulet City, which gave me reason to believe that they were adamant in denying that their only daughter's night terrors were the result of demons having targeted her for her rebellious ways. They seemed to resent her for staining the family's God abiding image by being ravaged by the Incubus… As if she willingly allowed them to do so. Missy had been long deemed to be the so called Anti-Christ of the family, and was labeled as an attention starved delinquent by many of her family members . Her run in with the Incubus only fostered the idea more so.

"They probably don't even care I'm gone…"

"Well, I beg to differ." I disagreed, "If they really didn't care, chances are you wouldn't be here."

She took what I said into consideration. Realistically, if her parents didn't give a damn, I would have never been called. Missy would have never spotted me lurking around the house, and she wouldn't have followed me back to Devil May Cry looking to have me slaughtered. I'd be spending the night like so many before, alone.

I asked what she wanted to be when she grew up, the answer made me smile.

"I'd sure like to kill demons for a steady pay."

I chuckled, "Like I don't have a hard enough time keeping a roof over my head with just one competitor."

The sun was steadily nearing dusk as night soon followed. the two of us sitting on the couch flipping through channels on Tv. Much to my surprise, Lady had been uncannily kind enough to order another pizza hours after she'd left us. We both soon had our fill and were succumbing to post pizza couch potato syndrome damn near dozing off. Truly a little slice of heaven. A few beers, about an hour with my bed and a nice woman to myself and I could have died a happy man.

We'd finally settled into a movie to watch for the next couple of hours, upon its ending Missy got up and asked, "Dante..?"

"Yeah." I responded wearily.

"I-I really need to take a shower…" She hesitated to admit.

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I was going to say something, but I figured that wouldn't be very polite of me now would it…"I waved my hand in front of my face jokingly, "When _was_ the last time you bathed child?"

She wrinkled her nose and cut me a dirty look. Tread carefully Dante. Wouldn't want to end up with another bullet between the eyes.

"Towels are hanging up in the bathroom," I pointed my thumb towards the door in the back, "take as long as you want. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll throw'em in the wash. I'll let you know when their clean. "

With that, Missy scurried off to the washroom. Upon hearing her set of clothes clatter to the ground and the running water from the shower, I pried myself out of my spot in the couch to retrieve her clothes to throw in the wash. The poor kid hadn't washed in almost a week having calculated when she ran off from her home and the time she spent at Devil May Cry.

Something about the situation was slightly unsettling; I realized I'd never washed women's clothing and undergarments before… Then I quickly thought, of all the difficult things in the world, surly washing women's clothes couldn't be that testing… Besides, there were tags on the articles that typically indicated how they should be washed, sure enough, there wasn't that much difference , the kid had a few layers of tops, a pair of jeans, striped toe socks…. Huh, like gloves for your feet? And lacey… Ugh.. In the wash they all went. Hoping dearly that I didn't accidently destroy any of the kids clothes. God help me if I did… they looked expensive.

I stretched the full length of the couch and continued to watch TV, the sound of the shower in the back room lulling me on the edge of being awake, and falling into many hours of sleep, but the sound of the Washer finishing signaled that they were ready for the dryer, I peeled myself off the couch once more and sauntered into the room where the machines were being kept and tossed the clothes absent mindedly into the dryer and set the time.

"Missy" I called through the door knocking, "Your clothes are drying now, you didn't drown did you?"

"Very funny, you _know_ how long it's been since I'd had a bath?" She queried, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom, "_You_ stop showering for a week and see what happens."

I considered her notion, and chortled, "Strange kids probably wouldn't break into my shop and steal my pizza, that's for sure."

"Ha, very funny"

I made my way back onto the main floor where I took up the pool cue and struck the 8 Ball scattered amongst the others into a corner hole, but quickly lost interest. The Jukebox glowed its typical neons and I felt some ambient music was in order. I walked over and skimmed through the track list I had, falling at Nirvanas Smells Like Teen Spirit...

Missy played this song like a pro, with some consistent lessons and plenty of encouragement, I wouldn't put it past her to go off and become a famous rock star… But then I remembered her parents, and chances are they were convinced she could turn her ways around and fall in love with the idea of becoming a Nun than taking up something she clearly loved. Delusional, I thought.

Once you got past the eccentrically spiked jet black hair, the eye makeup, abstract clothing and the fact that she'd spend the last month being ravaged over and over by horny demons, she was a great kid with a bright future.

"Dante! Are my clothes done yet?" I heard Missy call from the bathroom.

"Not yet kiddo!"

"I'll wear them how they are!" She attempted to negotiate, "I don't mind!"

" Forget it! I'm not going to let you prance around with damp clothes!" I finalized now yelling at the bathroom door, "You'll catch a cold and you're not getting sick on _my _watch. Just fill the tub with hot water and relax for a bit."

A few seconds passed and I could hear the sound of the faucet from the tub run once more for several minutes until it almost reached the brim of the tub, and the only sound left throughout the office was that of the dryer running, and the closing chorus to Smells Like Teen Spirit.

Finally, the dyer stopped and I quickly left to retrieve them for Missy… Then I realized I'd made a huge mistake with the undergarments…

"Shit…" I muttered holding up her bra delicately by the straps, completely warped out its typical cup shape. I knew I shouldn't have put the undergarments in the dryer….

I'd never wanted Lady's presence more than I did at that moment…

I separated Missy's clothes and brought them to the bathroom door, where I damn near hesitated breaking the news to her then and there, but thought twice about it… I didn't want Missy to think I'd been purposely messing around with her undergarments; it was an honest mistake after all. But that might not come off that way to a teenage girl…

I knocked on the door and anxiously called into the washroom , "Missy, your clothes are here whenever you're ready."

"Finally!"

Within seconds the bathroom door flew open to expose a drenched toweled up Missy bending down to reach for her clothes, she stopped short of noticing her distorted bra and picked it up in the same fashion I had, she dangled it in front of her and glared up at me.

"You put it in the Dryer didn't you…"

Now I don't know it it's possible, but I could feel my face burning with discomposure and surly reaching a shade of red that matched the Crimson Harley parked in front of the shop, which certainly didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you _blushing_?"

She asked it in such a _horrified_ tone I couldn't help but try to look innocent, despite knowing better.

"I-I didn't know it would do that!"

She shook her head and with the roll of the eyes, retreated back into the washroom closing the door behind her.

I could do nothing but hang my head in shame…

"Got a lighter?" I heard her call after a few moments of silence, "Might as well burn it, it's no good no more."

A lighter? Really?

"Why not just throw it out?" I asked dumbfounded at the closed door before me.

"I always wanted to burn one!" She declared excitedly, any discomforting awkwardness I had felt within those seconds seemed to be alleviated with that one sentence.

I reached into a pocket and produced a lighter where I slid it underneath the bathroom door, and I left her to it.

"Burn you oppressive man-made contraption!"

I had to hold back roars of laughter…

* * *

><p>I soon discovered after Missy had immerged from the bathroom that I was going to need to keep my eyes averted from her for the rest of her stay. Eventually I'd just had enough.<p>

"Alright, bedtime ya little bra-burning-anarchist you."

For hours after she'd came back out of the shower she just sat there on her end, enjoying her new found freedom. She ditched the 2nd layer top and was now simply sporting her torn jeans, toe socks and a tank top… GOD this was uncomfortable… Sure, if it was Lady or Trish prancing around Devil May cry letting it all hang out I'd have no problem with that, hell I'd probably make a few cracks about it… But this was someone's 14-15 whatever-teen year old daughter, and I just simply lacked the know-how on telling a woman of any age that she needed to dress little more conservatively, either way I'd sound like a sexist pig. There was no winning with the exception of keeping my gaze strictly averted. Problem solved.

"Guess it is late." She declared, she bent over the couch to reach for her zip up jacket and walked towards the door leading up to my bedroom, "G'night Dante!"

"G'night." I wished and was completely relieved with the sound of the door closing. Now I could finally lift the burden of needing to keep my eyes allocated to a certain portion of the shop.

I'd been awaiting Lady's return with good news; that the Incubus she was hunting had been slaughtered, along with any of its survivors and that Missy would be able to go home by sunrise, but come 2:00AM and with no answer, I'd decided it was time to call it a night, and head to sleep.

Perhaps it was my deeply hidden paternal instincts coming out, but I almost liked having the kid around. She provided decent music when asked, better than the jukebox half the time, and could carry an intelligent conversation, when it wasn't being riddles with expletives... But I quickly remembered that whether I wanted it or not, I would have to be out of her life, and that there was a good chance once she did return to her family, that they'd more than likely abandon Capulet City out of dishonor of their daughter… Never to return.

What a shame… Perhaps I'd see her name somewhere in the future as a front woman to a heavy metal band.

I'd dug out blankets from the laundry room along with a spare pillow and threw them onto the couch, discarding my coat and knocking my boots onto the floor at the end, to soon drift off into a peaceful sleep…

But sleep didn't come easily. As I'd tried to fall into a peaceful slumber I couldn't help but try to wrap my brain around _why _exactly the Incubus targeted Missy… I tried to think like them with their deep seated instincts; to seek out fertile women and will them into paralysis, allowing me to take them for as long as needed.. I Tried to see the world through their eyes; seeing every woman as a possible host. I imagined feeling what they feel; a quenching lust for gratification that my purpose had been fulfilled, and that it would only be a matter of seeking out another victim. Never truly satisfied. I imagined walking through my office with the intent to hunt down a victim, and have my way with them…

My footsteps soon lead me at the bottom of a door leading up a flight of stairs, where I grabbed the handle and found myself into a bedchamber where a figure lay there, fast asleep. Slowly, I found my way to the foot of the bed. I placed my hands and knees at the bottom to soon crawl my way towards the body.

A drowned out scream filled the air. I was quick to silence it with my hand, and stared deep into my victims' soul, it was female… soon the need to silence her was no longer needed as my gaze restricted her will to struggle against my grip.

I proceeded to remove the blankets from her to reveal her slender young body illuminated in the moon's light streaming into the bedroom… Truly enticing… this would not be over quickly…

I slowly ran my finger down the length of her torso, from her chest down to her abdomen. Simply stunning, I thought. My lips soon met a tender spot against her neck where I could feel her pulse racing like mad, I planted tender kisses on her lips as I caressed her skin softly. As my lips lightly brushed against her flesh I could feel myself give in to pure lust.

That one simple feeling quickly took over all form of reasoning.

Clothing clattered to the ground, and the sight of blankets being ripped off the bed soon followed where I had my victim completely cornered with nowhere to go but within my grasp. Moans began to echo throughout the room, becoming more labored and frantic as cries from both of us heralded sweet release. I wanted more… Again and again I sought to fulfill my insatiable yearning to feel her flesh against mine, and feel the overwhelming sensation of reaching over the edge or pure lust.

For hours this continued until I felt my surrounding blur and the vision was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke abruptly, and immediately stood upright out of my sleeping position to find myself in my own bed…

"Missy?" I called out into the air confused at my surroundings…

How on earth had I managed to get back in my own room? I knew damn well I'd fallen asleep on the couch, hell I'd even made an attempt to make a bed out of it, and I wouldn't have ever forced anyone else to sleep on that rock.

"Missy!" I yelled out towards the open door leading downstairs

…No answer.

My feet quickly found the floor where my clothes were laying, I tried desperately to recall how I'd gotten back into the bedroom without having kicked Missy out when she was sleeping, I looked around the bedroom seeking possible answers, half expecting to find any…

Than I'd made a horrifying discovery…

Blood stains littered the sheets on the bed...

My vision snapped around the bedroom looking for signs of a struggle but found nothing but the bed to have evidence of bloodshed. I directed my attention to the floor where faint foot prints outlined in red were shown walking out the door.

"MISSY!"I cried out fearfully

The steps thundered as I bolted downstairs to find the couch empty, She wasn't there…

I spun around in a frantic attempt to take in as much of my surroundings as possible, than noticed the footsteps that began in the bedroom followed through the main office into the bathroom, I ran towards the door to find it opened, and what awaited me there left me speechless… Words written in blood all over the bathroom walls

LIES

DICEIPT

MURDERER

FUCK YOU

I TRUSTED YOU

DANTE MUST DIE!

I looked into the mirror where it showed my name written with each letter clearly describing the feelings of the vandal towards me.

DEMONIC

ABOMINATION

NO

TRUTH

EXISTS

I took in each word to heart… I thought back… Far back into the events of last night… Remembering it purely as something I'd simply thought of in a bleak attempt to understand the mentality of the Incubus… And it was in that very moment that I recalled a very vital detail about them that had managed to slip past my reasoning, something I hadn't anticipated happening during Missy's stay with me.

They harbored the power to possess… Like most demons, they are able to manifest their spirit into an unsuspecting host… to do their bidding…

My Heart began to race as I ran throughout Devil May Cry trying to find Missy… She was nowhere to be found. I eventually grabbed Ebony And Ivory and kicked the front door down and yelled into the air.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU MISSY!"

The click of a cocked gun was heard faintly… I turned my head upward towards the neon sign that hung over the building, and on top of the roof stood a heavily disturbed child.

"Missy…"I whispered through a choked voice, "Missy I-"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" her voice shrieked out, tears streaming down her face and falling into the barrel of the gun pointed at her chin with shaking hands, "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Please… it's not what it-"

"I should have done this a long time ago!" She cried out sobbing, her eyes were bloodshot as she continued to weep, "Before all of this got out of hand! I should have killed myself the first time it happened!"

I dropped to my knees… Helplessly lost in the moment before me… I couldn't possibly save her now…

"Goodbye Dante! BURN IN HELL!"

BOOM

The world seemed to slow down in that instant…

My vision blurred considerably as I witnessed a bloody mass come slowly crashing to the ground. Blood rained from the sky and cascaded ruby droplets all around me. I damn near passed out as my whole body slumped over in a weak and sorrowful heap as I wept silently. I clutched the dirt beneath me and tried to fight back screaming into the air… But it was no use… A hopeful child died in my care...

"MISSYY!"

Time stood still for several moments, until the sound of a bewildered voice brought me back to reality.

"Lady?" I faintly heard Missy whisper.

My head snapped up onto the roof where Missy stood still intact, and slowly coming into view above her was Lady who kept her Kalina Ann cocked tight in her grip.

"Lady!" Missy cried reaching out to clutch her legs desperately pleading, "Dante..! Dante he..!"

"It wasn't Dante, Missy… Despite what you saw last night, it wasn't him."

Her head slowly turned and her eyes soon met mine, surely gushing with apology, regret, sorrow, every fowl feeling imaginable I attempted to convey silently to her, whether she managed to interpret and recognized my pleas was beyond me.

"Stand back" Lady commanded as she pointed her weapon towards the bloody heap that sat before me, I swiftly dove out of the way before her shot discharged and obliterated the remains of the Incubus, "That's the last of them…" She declared.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone! in exchange for this chapter all I want for Christmas is reviews XD Much love to all! Cheers!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken several grueling hours for Lady to successfully coax Missy off the roof of Devil May Cry and confiscate her gun in the process. I had retreated back into the office where I sat slumped into my desk chair, trying desperately to fully grasp and understand where last night had gone horribly wrong.

My gaze periodically shifted around the room trying to determine where I could have been when I had been possessed by the Incubus, why I didn't feel its presence, and how I couldn't have possibly fought off the offending thoughts I'd clearly acted out. The answers proved infuriatingly elusive. I simply could not recall ever truly losing control of my own body. Getting out of bed and approaching the door leading up to my own bedroom where I knew Missy was sleeping… And then… The act itself.

As I was lost in determination to seek answers to my questions I heard the faint footsteps approaching the doorless entrance, the sound soon took shape into Lady who walked cautiously towards me.

"Dante…"

"Lady, I swear I didn't know what was happening." I implored avoiding her gaze

"I know." She reassured coming around the desk to place a consoling hand on my shoulder, "But Missy's..."

"Is she alright?" I asked suddenly staring into Lady's two-toned eyes.

She shook her head, "She's pretty traumatized, she explained what had happened from her point of view, and it was clear when she described it to me that it really wasn't you in there doing the deed."

Apparently Missy gave Lady great detail of the events of the night before… She'd been sleeping soundly when she heard footsteps approach the bedroom door and was surprised when she saw me standing there, soon advancing towards her. She chronicled the fact that when she screamed out into the air that I'd forced her into immobility by burrowing deep into her eyes with an inexpressive gaze. And that's how she knew that it was another Incubus attack, their soulless stare was something she'd become accustomed to seeing during her attacks, and Lady was aware of this common trait…

"It used you because it knew damn well that if Missy made any indication that she was in danger, that its head would be right alongside the rest that I'd managed to slaughter. It used you, a half demon to do the deed while it stayed in a close and controlling position, out of harm's way." She explained it thoroughly and seemed to hope that I would just simply accept it, and nullify any kind of responsibility on my part in this whole event.

But the blood… There was so much blood.

I felt a hot burning sensation in the back of my throat as I remembered the bloody graffiti plastered in my bathroom, unable to fend off the disturbing images and feelings they conjured within me. Unable to fight the thoughts that I'd passed off as a subconscious imagine that in fact had truly happened. I buried my head in my arms unable to face knowing that Missy would leave forever without giving me a chance to ask for forgiveness.

"Dante, It wasn't your fault…"

" I fucked her for_ hours_…" I trembled trying to hold myself steady my elbows on the desk and my hands against either side of my temples my eyes staring off into oblivion, "I allowed myself to take Missy _repeatedly_ over and over again to the point where _blood_ was drawn." Painfully my voice chocked out "What kind of Demon Hunter _am_ I if I can't prevent myself from turning into the creatures I live to kill…"

"DANTE!" Lady bellowed now grasping my shoulder and shaking me out of my train of thought, " _No _one would have been able to fight off that kind of possession, not even you. What happened _happened _there is no point in blaming yourself."

I stood up to walk around the room trying to shake out the images and stopped short at the footprints outlined in dried blood, I looked up at Lady and asked, "Have you seen My Bedroom? The Bathroom…?"

She responded with a puzzled look and instead of answering she marched upstairs where I heard a faint gasp followed by a brief moment of silence, I imagined the look on Lady's face was that of shock and understanding at how I felt now… Like a monster.

She slowly walked out of the room and avoided looking at me until she found herself in the washroom, again a few moments of silence and she came back into view walking towards me, our eyes met momentarily until she stopped and stood at my shoulders, cupping her hand against my arm.

"This will probably be the hardest thing you do, Dante… But you're going to have to eventually forgive yourself, you had no real conscious part in this. I know for a fact that you would never willingly do something like this."

"Lady, There is a Child's BLOOD IN MY BED!"

"I didn't say it would be _easy_…"

I shook my head damn near stumbling back to my desk, I slumped over and held myself up staring through it, "I can't forgive myself until… Until she forgives me."

"I already explained what really happened, she never really gave me any response to it other than saying that She wants _me_ to take her home."

"Then go."

She'd made her way to the exit when she turned back and said calmly, "Don't beat yourself up, Dante. Not even you deserve this kind of torture."

* * *

><p>I remained in my stance long after the roar of Lady's motorcycle faded into the city streets. The sun had soon gone down and I'd realized that I'd been standing at my desk plunged in darkness for hours… not really sure what I was waiting for. A call? Lady? Missy?<p>

The thoughts were on replay in my head, the dream… the awakening, the discovery of what had actually happened… Missy leaving without the chance to express my deepest apologies …

That burning sensation in my throat returned, and my vision blurred considerably and became clear again as I watched tears cascade onto the desk, a small puddle had soon formed when I finally collapsed onto it pounding violently enough to knock all articles onto the floor. Phone, picture frame, guns… The wood began to buckle under my fist and soon a huge dent formed damn near cracking the desk in two.

I than fell completly to my knees in unalloyed defeat. I knew I'd have to come to terms and think about trying to get my life back on track again… But how?

My feet found their means of supporting me and taking me back to where I'd committed the gruesome act, the bed now stained with dark red spots. I reluctantly reached out to touch the very place I'd done possibly the most horrible of things in conceivable memory. I ripped off the sheets and pillows and brought them down to the washroom where I threw them into the bathtub, reached into my pocket for the Lighter I'd given Missy the night before, and threw the opened lighter onto the pile and set the offensive bedding aflame, illuminating the bathroom walls which still bore Missy's graffiti written in her own blood. Seeing these words again fetched the tears back to my eyes and the sting in my throat. I fell to the cold floor trying to drown out their gut wrenching meaning, but it was no use… It was a painful reminder that the events of the night before were very, _indisputably _real.

All I wanted in that moment was for her to return… To give me a chance to make amends.

Get real Dante… the only conceivable form I saw her coming back through my doors was through a class action lawsuit.

I'd never, _ever_ see her again.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone had a very merry Xmas! Comments are always loved an appreciated =3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'd decided it was probably better off for me to arrange a few mental health days of my own. With that being said, I ensured that the receiver to the telephone was practically hanging off the side of the desk, far away from its conjoined twin, eliminating any possibility of calls coming through. I was just in no mood to work in the following days after my week decided to take one sick fucked up turn in the form of a possessive incubus with a teenaged girl in my care.

In the following days, I'd retreated to my now sheetless bed, only getting up when nature called, and even that was a task… Each and every moment I went in I was subjected to viewing the aftermath of that wicked night. Needless to say, I'd even lost my appetite. More than once had I seen a box left on my desk with the smell a hot pizza wafting from the air holes. Lady had seemingly taken it upon herself to ensure that I was being fell fed during this testing time of mine. But my mind was now occupied with how I was going to prepare to spend the rest of my life in a high security prison… Something told me that if Missy ever did walk through the still door less entrance to Devil May Cry, that she would be tailed by a couple of suits either looking to break my legs, or have me thrown in prison… And although knowing full well that no prison could truly keep me, I'd been harboring the thought that I'd deserved to rot behind bars for the rest of my days… Given the circumstances.

That would be just the thing to top off my horrible, _horrible _week… First it starts off with 3 hours' worth of sleep due to fear of getting raped by an Incubus. A kid breaking in accusing me of ravaging her for the past month and confusing me with the same incubus. Taking in the kid only to grow a little attached to the hopeful teen. Unknowingly _Rape_ the kid I'd grown attached to. Realize that it was in fact due to that SAME goddamn Demon I'd been worrying about this _whole_ time… And now I'm back to square one… 3 Hours' worth of sleep worrying about the encroaching ass raping I will surely be subjected to upon my arrival to prison, where I will spend the rest of my days….

God..

…Fucking…

Damnit…!

I tried to pull myself out of the mental torture I'd been subjecting myself to these last few days… I really had, and it seemed with each passing minute that Missy's pre conceived course of action may have been better suited for someone who had no future anymore… Who was I kidding… a simple bullet to the head wasn't going to cut it for me, and I'd been practically been crucified on a cross with my heart being skewered by Rebellion and still managed to live.

Half demon… The title itself feeds a deceiving notion that we're damn near invincible… but when it comes to times like these…We bleed and hurt and suffer in every way humans do… And I'd give anything to be able to trade it simply for a mortal life… So I could end it quickly.

Who was I kidding…. That wouldn't happen anytime soon… It was all a matter of time that I'd have to dance to the music and take my sentence like a man and accept responsibility, despite what I know, despite what I feel… It's not about what you know when it comes to Courtrooms and juries… It's what you can prove, and the proof was there. I raped her. End of Story.

I'd made my way down stairs finally and once more, ignored the two boxes of now cold pizza sitting stacked on the desk.

I felt no sense of ownership in any of the possessions around me anymore… It was like they were already being auctioned off or repossessed. I sat in my desk chair for what felt like the last time and just sat there staring out the door waiting for the inevitable.

The office was null and void of any signs of life, the musical instruments sat untouched and silent… The Jukebox unplugged and no longer emitting it's ambient glow… The overhead fan no longer circulating the air in the room… I listened intently for some kind of movement… from anywhere…

Surprisingly, there was a sound albeit faint… It was there … scouring?

I tried to adjust my ears to pinpoint the source of the sound and as I pointed my head towards my left… I could hear it coming from the bathroom…

Slowly I got up and skulked towards the sound… Surely… She didn't..

But there she was… Plain as day, a bucket on the floor and a scouring pad in her hand, she was erasing the foul vandalism she'd put there days ago, intently occupied in her work, she didn't even realize that I'd been standing in the doorway for several minutes, my heart pounding against my ribcage, lost for words until I finally managed to utter …

"M-Missy?"

She turned her head briskly in my direction and paused for a moment, she than turned and resumed her business as though it was the most important task at hand.

"Thought you'd disappeared" She admitted reaching up to scrub off the now dried blood that now read simply 'FU' the rest of the word only showing a very faint shade of red.

"W-what are you doing here?" My voice managed to shake out, I was holding myself in the doorway, on the verge of my legs completely giving out to shock.

"Just cleaning up my mess…" She replied scrubbing more vigorously, the stain now relentlessly remaining intact. She finally rested for a moment and turned to look at me, only to be surprised by just how deteriorated I'd become, her eyes curved in a way that made her look legitimately saddened by what this whole ordeal had done… to both of us, "After I'd left here, I pretty much did the same thing you did… I disappeared for a little while and thought about what happened. I really let what Lady told me sink in and after seeing you like_ this…_ I know that you didn't do it… Well… You weren't all there to say the least. And… I couldn't help but feel _this_ was probably doing a number on you, I noticed the pizza boxes haven't been touched since they've been here."

"You..?"

So it was her that ordered them?

"Well I figured your phones off the hook, no business equals no money, and that usually means no food for you… So I ordered you something, and considering the doors still missing, I'd just come right in, but you were never down here... Guess you were in your room the whole time, I'd never bothered to check there."

So she'd been coming back this whole time?

For a brief moment after coming to this realization, it practically felt like someone had cut the strings off a balloon and allowed them to float liberally to the heavens…

But this feeling was soon overcome by an overpowering need… Something I'd needed since the day she'd left.

I fell at her feet and buried my head in a despicable prayer position, one of my hands reaching out for her feebly.

"Please…. I just need to hear that you forgive me…"

I could _feel_ her judging gaze contemplating my fate, what was mere seconds felt like an eternity as she'd made her way to bring herself to my level. In that moment, I felt her delicate little hand run her fingers through my hair, which accompanied the words;

"It was never your fault to begin with."

My eyes soon met hers, through tear drenched eyes I could see the face of an angel heralding my new found innocence. She was smiling warmly at me as she held a hand out.

"C'mon this floors filthy," She boasted as she helped lift me to my feet, she waved her hands in front of her face jokingly, "And once I'm through with it you're going straight in the tub."She pinched her nose and admitted " You _reek_ Dante."

Guess the week wasn't going to result in my life imprisonment after all…

I could only be so lucky.

* * *

><p>More to come guys! Hope you all had an enchanting Christmas with lots of fruity flavored candy canes and toe socks! Please review! =3 Much Love to all in the new year~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So a little bit of patience is a virtue, at least in the long run it felt. Seriously… What a testing week it had been. But, here I am, alive and well, taking calls for odd jobs as I listened to my frequent guest Missy on Guitar… And for some reason playing a rather disturbing song…Well… It was disturbing to me all things considered…

Rape me by Nirvana.

"It's good to be able to take a bad time in your life and make light of it in the end." She advised me strumming away, she looked towards me at my desk and smiled devilishly when she took note of my shocked expression. "Right Dante?"

"Kinda like those 'We'll look back on this and laugh kind of moments?' I inquired raising a brow, honestly failing to find any humor in any of the events of the past week "I dunno If I can really joke about it." I countered turning my attention back to my opened magazine.

"Well, it's behind us now…"She finalized.

She couldn't have been like any other young lady I'd ever met… Despite everything that had happened, she was quick to put it behind her, to move on now that she knew it was truly over. She didn't seem to hold a grudge like most would… And if she did, she was good at transitioning it into something productive… Music appeared to be her biggest outlet.

Despite having received her forgiveness for what she grants was never my fault, I still couldn't drop the feeling that I somehow owed her something… After all, If I'd stuck around her residence for a little bit longer that night, perhaps I would have managed to kill off the Incubus all together. That incident a few nights prior would never have happened if I hadn't done my job half assed in the first place.

"Missy, you're back?"

I looked up to see Lady now present in the doorway, she strode over to the still seated Missy tuning the guitar and was almost lost for words it seemed.

"What are you doing here?" Was all she could ask.

Missy placed the guitar in its cradle and set her hands delicately on her knees and declared looking sincerely at Lady, "We made up."

"Oh did you now?" She chortled smiling.

"I thought long and hard about what you said about him not knowing either way that night, about him being possessed and not in his right mind. Now I know that it _was_ truly the Incubus that was acting behind the scenes." Her mouth curved into another conniving smile and added , "Something else told me if Dante really did do it, that he'd probably be sitting in a garbage bin in 7 different zip codes right about now."

"And why's that?" I asked flat out, intently curious.

"I remember the first morning I was here!" She recited digging into her memory "Lady found me in your bed and almost killed you in the bathroom… and that was _before _the Incubus came along"

I recalled that event quite well… I shuddered coldly delving back into my magazine.

Lady laughed out loud into the air, than sighed a relieved breath of air as she made her way to my desk and perched herself on the corner, "Your right, and no one would be able to piece him back together either."

"Well, I better get going" Missy sighed as she reached for her school bag, "Can I come play tomorrow, Dante?"

"Sure." I responded still combing through articles.

With that Missy left. Shortly after Lady pulled the magazine out of my hands and asked me sternly, "Just _what _is it that you're looking at that you can't even establish eye contact with your guests?" She asked skimming through my reading material, "Don't you have enough instruments that you don't play Dante?"

"Guess so?" I shrugged.

She placed the magazine back in front of me and reverted back to her usual stern tone, "Alright, so now that this whole mess with the Incubus has been taken care of there's the matter of my cut."

I looked at her as if she had two heads for a moment, "Seriously…?"

"Seriously" She repeated, crossing her arms she continued, "I saved that kids life, Dante. You had a teenaged girl with a gun pointed to her face from this whole clusterfuck. Not to mention I was out all hours of the night hunting down those Demons you failed to kill yourself!"

"Don't remind me."I drawled throwing myself back into my desk chair and leaned on it considerably, "It's been Hell this past week, Lady. _Fucking_ Hell."

"And _like_ Hell I'm going to go without getting paid." She motioned her whole hand in a come hither motion, demanding I fork over the cash then and there.

I banged the front legs of the chair back onto the ground as I came forth and produced my wallet, heaving a great sigh. I fingered through the bills and asked almost snapping, "How much."

"Two hundred, I'll discount it considering who the work was for."

"I'll give you one hundred, another hundred when I finish my next mission."

She scoffed, and demanded impatiently, "And when will that be?"

"When it happens. Now leave, can't you tell I'm shopping?" I tapped the magazine article,

"Like you can afford a new guitar anyway you cheap shit." She scolded as she whipped the cash out of my hand, hiked up her Kalina Ann on her shoulder and made her way out.

She had been far out of the building as I'd finally found the perfect instrument for the most deserving recipient and declared, "It's not for me."

* * *

><p>It's not over yet! One more chapter to go! Thanks for the reviews guys! It warms me up in a way that a nice cup of hot chocolate with cool whip, marshmallows and sprinkles does on a cold night! Much love to all and stay tuned! =3<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Sign here sir"

Honestly…This had to have been the most _expensive_ gift I'd ever gotten anyone… Hell this had to be the _only_ gift I'd ever gotten anyone simply out of altruism. But Truth be told, I couldn't think of anyone else that could have been more deserving.

This would be my parting gift to her…

I'd buried the gift within Devil May Cry until Missy arrived, and like any other day, she greeted me with her usual inquiries as to how my day had been, if she could rock out on guitar, and how long she was allowed to stay till… But this day she had another burning question to ask.

"I was wondering…"She began to say retuning the guitar, she thought long and hard before she started up again, "If you could grant me a wish, Dante."

"A wish?" I repeated over a different magazine. "What would that be?"

She set the guitar back into it's cradle, walked over in front of my desk and was sure to establish a piercing form of eye contact, I was almost surprised by her stance when I finally looked at her, she kept quiet until she knew she had my full attention when I'd relinquished the magazine and assumed an attentive sitting position.

"I want to be your apprentice."

Shit…

"I was serious the other day when I said I wanted to hunt demons for a living."

And she really wasn't kidding… I could tell just by the way she was carrying this request, and the way she practically avoided blinking when she asked… I had to approach this carefully though. Realistically, these periodic visits were all I could mentally handle, and even those soon had to come to a standstill. Missy had already been through enough in my care in the last week for me to even consider letting her remain hanging around Devil May Cry long term…And there was no way I was going to risk her getting hurt in my care _ever_ again.

"And why should I _let_ you be my apprentice?" I asked her disputably, I crossed my arms and stood my ground adding, "You a sucker for punishment or something?"

"Because it's my birthday."

Goddamn ultimatums… Yeah right I thought. But I ran with it.

"And you think the _best _Birthday present would be getting to spend all hours of your should-be-spent School days hanging around an old Devil Hunter learning tricks of the trade?"

What she said next caught me off guard…

"I'm not a kid anymore Dante."

I looked at her questionably, and pulled my hand out demanding proof, "Show me."

And would you believe the kid actually had ID on her…

"Missy Delamar" I recited thoroughly scanning through her ID card "Born April 5ft … 1994…"

… She was eighteen…

..._ Eighteen_?

I looked at her, than her ID card…. I looked at her _again…_ And she was right… Well I'll be god fucking dammed… The kid was legal. Sure didn't look it.

"Well Let me start by saying Happy birthday kiddo." I wished passing her ID card back to her but still pressed questions forward, this was business we were talking after all, "Alright, so your legal and everything, but what about your school…? You honestly think I'm going to let you skimp out on your education."

"There's nothing in School that can teach me what you can, Dante" She persisted, her eyes still fixated on convincing me that I should allow her to abandon her life to that of slaughtering Demons.

We exchanged a staring contest for quite some time… Finally, I decided it was time to close this chapter in my life once and for all… As much as I really didn't want to say goodbye to such a promising, hopeful and prospective person, it was for the best of both parties that we parted ways… I didn't want to flat out deny her request to be my apprentice without good reason, but I cared too much for her to allow her to involve herself in this kind of business… whether or not she was an adult. And quite frankly, I just didn't want to admit that I feared for her safety in my care. We had put it behind ourselves after all… At least she did.

"I'll tell you what." I said pushing myself out of my chair, as I made my way towards the couch I continued to say , "Why don't I make a better proposition to you Missy."

I could feel her intently looking on, following my every move. I reached underneath the couch and pulled out a case which I held as concealed as I could carrying it in my left arm walking back towards the desk where I laid it out for Missy to view.

"You accept this gift and renounce your request to be my apprentice…" I countered keeping my hands firmly on top of the case, I gently pushed it towards her, "Take it and pursue a life that allows you to let every raw emotion be the medium between you and this weapon of mass inspiration."

Her eyes ceased being fixated on me and looked attentively onto the black case now awaiting her decision… I removed my hands to allow her full reign… She snapped the locks and opened the case to reveal what I deemed to have been possibly the most beautiful thing this child had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Is… Is that a..?"

"Yep" I clarified nodding, and recited, " A Rebel Rockit Supernova"

Her eyes welded with tears as she uttered, "Dante… It's beautiful.."

She ghosted her hand over the cherry red and black sycamore body of her brand new electric guitar… Unsure if it truly belonged to her. "This.. Is mine?"She inquired looking up at me with such hopeful eyes.

I nodded, and pressed on suggestively "Under the condition that you change your mind about Devil Hunting… And it's _all yours_."

It took her a few minutes to truly decide…

I knew she wanted to be able to make up for not being able to defend herself in that testing time… and wanting to ensure the safety and security of others like her who had been victimized by demons… But I simply could not allow her to live that life… Not when I knew she had so much more to live for. So much potential.

Because they say that if you live your life doing something you loved… You never worked a day in your life…

Could I honestly say that?

Even if I couldn't, I'd do anything I could to lead her onto a more safe and productive path… One she could look back on in twenty, thirty years, and remember that very first real guitar, and who got it for her…

She carefully picked it out of the case and took it over to the amp. As soon as she sat down, hooked it up, and gave her brand new guitar it's very first strum, the very sound of electric cords echoing into the building heralded the fact that after today, I'd never see her again. She was in _love._

After she played a few songs by her favorite artist, she unplugged her new found love affair and placed it delicately back into its case locking it in the process. And with the snapping shut of the locks she soon found herself next to me behind my desk, pulling me into a thankful embrace.

"Thank you Dante…"

"Happy Birthday Missy."

~Epilogue~

Devil May Cry sat silent for months on end… I guess you could say I was in a somewhat mournful state after having said my goodbyes and farewells to Missy.

Hey, I mean it's not every day that someone leaves such a deep impression on one's heart, that when they do leave it's like their leaving an open wound behind that could only have been stemmed with their hand in place.

As fate would have it, Missy really was on the rise to stardom. She'd been engaged in a few television competitions and was now becoming a fan favorite. As anticipated, she often played the very songs that echoed through here so many months ago, and was renowned for being able to play and sing many of Kurt Cobain's most beloved songs with pinpoint accuracy and epic style.

I'd finally decided to break the silence that had been plaguing my office in the wake of Missy's departure. I'd grown tired of the lack of music and seemed to have forgotten that I still had a complete set of drums and a guitar. I sat in my stool and attempted to play one of Missy's favorites…

Smells like Teen Spirit…

And When I say _attempted…_I mean butchered… I was off by so many keys, and tuning the damn thing would have taken forever…

I couldn't help but admit out loud amidst the sound of the newly repaired doors opening "Guess I should have asked Missy's permission to be _her _apprentice while I had the chance…"

"Good thing you can still ask."

Guess fortune and fame wasn't going to keep her from visiting this lucky little Devil any time soon.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well that's it everyone! I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. and if anyone is slightly confused about the dates for Missy's birth year, keep in mind I set this story in the year 2012 since we're so close to it. Speaking of which I wish you all a happy new year, and please don't drink and drive, I want you all alive and well in the new year! Don't forget to review! Much love to all! Peace out!<p>

**PS!: Anyone who can guess Missy's date of birth significance gets a hero cookie!  
><strong>


End file.
